Scooby Doo & The Mystery of the Chaos Emeralds!
by the invader teen14
Summary: Revolta is gone... Or so it seems, when the seven chaos emeralds are somehow drained of their power, Sonic and his friends must come to the rescue to restore them! But they can't do it alone, they're going to need help from a few meddling kids, monsters, cadets, a energetic pup and one extraordinary dog... But someone's watching them and he's someone Sonic thought he forgot!
1. Chapter 1

Eggman had big plans for this one, yes indeed, Eggman had big plans for his latest attempt at world domination but what were they you ask? No one knew, not even the legendary Sonic the hedgehog knew what they were! But one day was all it took for the Sonic Heroes and Eggman's lives to be changed forever, and in that mix were a four teenagers, two dogs and eight monsters.

Remember Revolta? Sure you do, she was the one who tried to brainwash five monster girls but with the help of Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy, she was destroyed for good…

But what happened afterwards? Sure she would never come back since her destruction, sure she was gone for all eternity, but something would rise

from her place and take over what she did wrong, this something would ultimately become the greatest challenge anyone would ever face…

And this villain may not stay down for good…

This villain…

Was something nightmares are meant to be…

Sega presents….

In association with Hanna Barbera productions…

_What goes up must come down_

_Yet my feet don't touch the ground_

_Seeing the world spinning upside down_

_A mighty crash without a sound…_

Featuring…

Sonic the hedgehog…

Miles "Tails" Prower…

Knuckles the echidna…

Amy Rose…

Cream the rabbit…

Shadow the hedgehog…

Rouge the bat…

E-123 Omega…

Silver the hedgehog…

Blaze the cat…

Vector the crocodile…

Espio the chameleon…

Charmy Bee…

Big the cat…

Dr. Eggman…

Metal Sonic….

Bocoe…

Docoe…

Bokkun…

_I can feel your every rage_

_Step aside I'll turn the page_

_Breaking through your crazy maze_

_Like a laser beam my eyes on you_

Shaggy Rogers….

Scooby Doo…

Scrappy Doo…

Fred Jones…

Daphne Blake…

Velma Dinkley…

_Watch me rule the night away_

_Watch me save the day_

_Feel my storm is getting close_

_Heading your way..._

Sibella…

Phantasm…

Tanis…

Elsa…

Winnie…

Godzina…

Goonie…

Martha the Martian…

Tug…

Samal…

Miguel…

Grunt…

Baxter…

Mrs. Grim wood…

And featuring special guest star Mephiles the dark…

_Sonic Heroes!_

_Sonic Heroes!_

_Bind you confine you defying your reign!_

_Sonic Heroes!_

_Sonic Heroes!_

_Setting the stage for a hero's parade!_

In….

Scooby Doo & The mystery of the Chaos Emeralds!

_Sonic Heroes!_

_Sonic Heroes!_

_Give us a reason we'll be on our way!_

* * *

Written by the Invader Teen14.

* * *

Victory had been achieved at the defeat of Revolta, her plan to hypnotize and the girls and take over the world had been foiled and now she had paid the price, her physical body had been destroyed and was nothing more but dust and ashes, as Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy and the girls left, the leftovers of Revolta were left to blow away from existence…

A silent purplish wave of energy suddenly climbed through the window and hovered over to Revolta's ashes, a low cackling filled the silent air as the energy rushed at Revolta's ashes and disappeared into them, her ashes now had the dark energy in them and began to shake before finally becoming a dark purple substance that suddenly began to morph into her original body and shape, she had regained her form but now she was gray all over and her eyes were giving off a dark green and her arms covered in dark matter. Revolta started to laugh a deep, satanic laugh that sounded more like a man's than a woman's and turned to the window to see Shag's van driving away, Revolta then looked at herself and hissed in disgust.

"_So, this is the form of the legendary Revolta I have heard of_" Revolta said in her new voice "I_ expected more of it to be like Iblis, though this body will last longer once I get what I need, starting with destroying the three hedgehogs who created my defeat! But I shall soon take care of them…"_ Revolta then gave another evil laugh and her body suddenly began to crystalize…

* * *

"AAAHH!" Shaggy screamed as he woke up from the back of the mystery machine, he looked around to see Scooby resting on his lap, Daphne sleeping on Fred's shoulder, Fred muttering traps in his sleep and Velma asleep in the passenger's seat, but his scream suddenly woke them all up with a jolt.

"Shaggy! What the heck?!" Fred said.

"Like, sorry guys, nightmare" Shaggy said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Was it the one with the restaurant with no parmesan?" Velma asked, remembering his last nightmare.

"No, not that one" Shaggy said "I, like, had a dream where, like, a dark thing flew into some ashes and, like, turned into a witch!"

"Shaggy, we all told you not to eat hot dogs before bed" Daphne yawned.

"Hey, I can't, like, help it if I like hot dogs!" Shaggy said as he shrugged and gave off his usual goofy smile.

"Just go back to bed" Fred mumbled as the gang (except Shaggy) fell back to sleep, Shaggy soon made sure they were asleep and grabbed something from his pocket and looked at it with a happy smile, it was a picture of him, Scooby, Scrappy, a vampire, a werewolf, a ghost, a Franken Stein's monster and a mummy standing on the stairs of a rather large school.

"Ro Riss Rem Rwo?" Scooby asked, Shaggy turned to his best friend and nodded "Row Rong Ras Rit Reen Rince Re Raw Rem?"

"Like, a whole year" Shaggy said "I miss them a lot".

"Re Roo" Scooby said as his ears perked down in sadness, Shaggy smiled at his friend and rustled Scooby's head.

"Like, cheer up Scoob" Shaggy said "I'm sure we'll see them again someday, as if we, like, do, we can catch up on good times".

"Rokay" Scooby said as he fell back asleep, Shaggy smiled and soon began to feel drowsy as well, he turned to the window to see the night sky before falling back asleep, the outside of the world was dark and quiet with the only song of an owl hooting and frogs creaking, a blue blur suddenly whizzed by the mystery machine with the speed of sound. Sonic the hedgehog was once again going to Eggman's new base to keep the doctor from destroying the world and turning it into a new empire, he looked up into the night sky to see the tornado flying above him and its pilot, Miles Prower of more commonly known as Tails, looked down at him and gave a thumbs up, Sonic returned the thumbs up with a smirk and nodded. The two were unaware that someone in the mystery machine had heard them…

* * *

It was another night in Mrs. Grim wood's finishing school for girls or more commonly refer to as…Ghouls, the students of that school were indeed children of the most famous monsters in the world (space too, if you counted the alien) yet they meant no harm to anyone and were actually very friendly to anyone they would come across, the students consisted of Sibella, Elsa Frankenteen, Winnie Werewolf, Tanis Mummy, Phantasm, Goonie black Lagoon, GodZina and Martha the Martian. Each one of these girls were indeed friendly and meant no harm, although they were unaware of what tonight would bring…

Elsa, Sibella and Phantasm had asked Grim wood if they could watch a scary movie and she agreed to, if the three would go to sleep right afterwards, they agreed to and now all three sat on the couch to see their movie, though now they wish they hadn't. Winnie, Martha and Tanis were looking out the window of the school at the night sky and looked at the stars to see anything they would find interesting to them… Though nothing was right now in the interesting variety, Winnie saw a full moon and howled at it, annoying the other two a bit.

"Winnie, please stop howling" Tanis said as she and Martha covered their ears, Winnie ignored them and continued to howl, Tanis looked back out the window to notice the moon was missing "the moon's gone!"

"Huh? What do-oooooooohhhh you mean?" Winnie asked.

"It's gone! Look!" Tanis said as she pointed out the window, Winnie and Martha looked out the window to see that moon was indeed gone but now what had made the moon go missing, was now a scorching blazing fire in the sky, making the three girls scream and run to their rooms for safety.

"Huh? What was that?" Phantasm asked as she looked around.

"Probably nothing" Elsa said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate it.

* * *

"Scoob, like, wake up" Shaggy said as he tapped Scooby's forehead "like, wake up".

"Ruh?" Scooby asked sleepily as he slowly woke up from his sleep and looked to see Shaggy "Raggy?"

"I, like, heard something go past the mystery machine" Shaggy said "like I better drive us away from here before it gets us" Shaggy began to shiver with fear and crept up to the passenger seat and tried not to wake up Velma, he succeeded and sat with the wheel in front of him, he grabbed it and prepared to turn the van on "like, nothing can us if I drive away". It was too soon when he spoke, something jumped onto the front of the van, scaring the daylights (and possibly ghost) out of Shaggy, his scream was loud enough to wake the gang up fully.

"Shaggy! What are you screaming at?" Fred asked.

"Like, that!" Shaggy said as he pointed at the window, everyone looked in his direction to see the creature and they gasped at the sight of it.

The creature was 2-3 feet tall with red fur, his body was a little lean with a small buffed up chest with a flat head being supported on his neck, its head held dreadlocks on the corners of his head and a peach colored muzzle on its mouth and a small pointed nose, the creature had white gloves with pointed knuckle spikes on them and red and yellow shoes with green cuffs and gray sextuple-bolted plates on top of them. The creature looked at them with an angered look on his face and jumped off the van, running off, the creature turned around and waved his fists angrily in the air.

"Watch where you park your stupid van!" he shouted and ran off, the gang only looked at each at the sight of this creature with shocked looks on their faces.

"Like, did you all see that?" Shaggy whimpered.

"Yeah, that was really rude" Daphne said.

"Jinkies! That thing was incredible!" Velma said "if I'm not mistaken, that was an actual animal!"

"Ranimal?" Scooby asked as he looked out the van and looked around "Rhere?"

"Velma, don't you think something like that couldn't be an animal?" Daphne asked "that could've been anything!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy shouted.

"What's wrong Shaggy?" Velma asked as she turned to him, Shaggy was pointing out the front window of the car with a look of fear on his face.

"Like, that!" he shouted, the gang looked out the front window of the car and nearly jumped out of their skin to see what was coming at the van, anthropomorphic creatures of all shapes and sizes were running out the van and suddenly passed it and took no notice at the mystery machine and its occupants, what had passed them was a pink hedgehog, a rabbit and small blue flying creature, a green crocodile, a purple chameleon, a yellow and black bee, a white bat, a white hedgehog, a black hedgehog and a heavily built robot "like, it's a stampede!"

"Everyone, stay calm!" Fred said as the mystery machine shook from the running and pounding of the feet of the anthropomorphic animals.

"Like, trying to stay calm!" Shaggy said, Scooby quickly grabbed a 1940's soldiers helmet from behind his back and placed it on his head and grabbed another from behind his back and placed it on Shaggy's head, both then ducked to the ground.

"Guys, look!" Daphne said as she pointed out the window of the car, the gang looked to see a large, dark violet and purple cat running at them, it wore yellow gloves, a large belt around its waist and sandals, two large pointed ears rested on its ears and a large mound of white hair rested on his chest. The cat was coming straight at them as if it had no idea they were there, the gang screamed and the cat began to scream as well.

"Look out!" the cat said but it was too late, his large gut somehow managed to collide with the car and sent it flying in the air, the mystery machine was now flying throughout the air with the gang screaming in fear "sorry!" the cat shouted.

"Like, what's going- ZOINKS!" Shaggy shouted as he looked up to see the air "like, where did the road go?!"

"Everyone hang on!" Fred said as the car spun throughout the air, Scooby suddenly began to feel sick and tried hard not to vomit in the mystery machine.

* * *

The tornado landed on the soft grass of the earth and came to a halt, Tails jumped out of the tornado and swiftly flew to the ground and suddenly saw Sonic running at him.

"Right on time" Tails said as Sonic began to skid and came to a halt in front of his best friend, Sonic brushed off his arms a bit and smiled at Tails "nice stop Sonic".

"Thanks bud" Sonic said "any of the others here yet?"

"Not yet, but they should be catching up right now" Tails said and suddenly pointed past Sonic's shoulder "look! There they are!" Sonic turned around and smiled to see his friends running to the two, Knuckles was the first to come to the two "nice stop there knucklehead!"

"Don't call me knucklehead" Knuckles growled.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy shouted with joy as she lunged at her love interest, Sonic gave a scream of terror as the pink hedgehog, Knuckles and Tails couldn't help but laugh at Sonic's misfortune.

"Well faker, I still wonder how she stays near you" Shadow said as he, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Rouge and Omega walked over to the group "so where's Eggman?"

"I don't know, his base should be located" Tails said "maybe he already left before we could get to him".

"I don't think so" Sonic said as he looked up to see a trail of thick smoke in the air and pointed at it "that trail of smoke came from the egg-carrier, if we follow it then we can find Eggman!"

"Good idea Sonic!" Tails said "I'll start the tornado!"

"But the egg-carrier could be miles away by now!" Amy said "and my feet hurt!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too Mr. Sonic" Cream said as she rubbed her eye and yawned.

"Oh come on guys, we need to stop Eggman before it's too late!" Sonic said.

"Faker, has it come to your attention that some of us could actually be tired?" Shadow asked as he crossed his arms, Sonic gave him a confused look until he suddenly saw his friends yawning and rubbing their eyes, Vector had actually fallen asleep! Big the cat suddenly came to the heroes and began to wheeze, sweat trickled down his fur like an actual rainstorm.

"Me…And…Froggy…Are…Here…" he said before collapsing into a deep sleep and snored greatly.

"Alright, we can all get some rest" Sonic said as he looked around "we just need a place to stay for the night" his eyes scanned the area when he suddenly saw a large building off in the distance and smirked "found a place and it's not too far!"

"Carry me?" Amy asked sweetly as she jumped into Sonic's arms, Sonic rolled his eyes and tried to hold her.

"This way!" Sonic said as he led the group of heroes to the building.

"Finally! Somewhere to sleep!" Rouge said.

"Are we there yet?" Charmy asked.

"Not yet kid" Sonic said as he carried Amy, Charmy gave a bored groan.

"It's going to be a long walk" Shadow muttered under his breath.

"Trust me, it'll all be worth it" Blaze said "a good night's rest is knocking on our door!"

"Guys, quit talking about sleep" Knuckles said "you're all making my tired!"

"Aww, is someone getting sleepy?" Rouge asked in a cuddly voice, Knuckles gave an angry growl at her and shook his fist at her face "hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

"Watch where you're showing your face!" Knuckles shouted.

"Well, watch where you're-"

"Ally Shadow, may I obliterate ally Rouge and the red echidna now?" Omega asked with hope in his metallic heart.

"No" Shadow said.

"Affirmative" Omega replied, as Knuckles and Rouge continued to fight, Sonic kept his gaze on the building and noticed that the surroundings around the area had old dead trees, dried up grass and mucky water, something about this made him very nervous.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I' fine" Sonic lied, the group finally came up to the building and stood on the front lawn, each one of the Sonic Heroes suddenly became nervous, Cream's and Charmy's teeth started to chatter, Rouge hid behind Shadow, Silver and Blaze hugged each other for comfort, Espio tried to wake up Vector, Tails and Knuckles quickly hid behind Sonic, Big snored and Omega scanned the house.

"Unknown life forms detected in household" Omega said "shall I proceed?"

"Let me knock on the door brobot" Sonic said as he handed Amy to Knuckles and walked up to the front door, he suddenly felt the spikes on the back of his head perk up and his blood run cold, something wasn't right about this place, he came up to the door and prepared to knock on it…

"Get it over with already! I'm tired!" Knuckles shouted.

"All right! All right! I'm doing it!" Sonic shouted back.

* * *

Sibella, Elsa and Phantasm watched the horror movie with complete horror, the three could barely think at all because of the complete and utter terror from the movie, Sibella quickly covered her eyes, Elsa covered her face with a pillow and Phantasm didn't react because the scariest scene of all had just came.

"_No! No! Stay back!_" the man pleaded as the mutated hedgehog walked at him with hunger and destruction in its eyes, the monster ignored him and lunged at the man and began to rip him apart and devour his parts "_NOOOOOOOOOO_….." the man's screams died off and the "THE END" sign came on with blood dripping down from it, the three monster girls just got up from the couch and tried to regret what they saw.

"Well I won't be sleeping tonight" Phantasm said as she gave a weak laugh.

"I wasn't scared" Elsa said as she crossed her arms and gave a proud smile, Sibella rolled her eyes and the three girls passed by the door… When they heard a knock, scaring the daylights out of them!

"What the? Who could that be?" Elsa asked as she walked to the door and opened it, she screamed at what she saw, standing in the doorway was a blue hedgehog with red and white shoes.

"Hey there!" Sonic said.

"Get away! Go away!" Elsa said as she grabbed a broom from her back and whacked Sonic with it, Sonic gave out screams of pain as she continued to hit him, the other Sonic Heroes just watched as Elsa whacked him with the broom.

"Ow! Hey! What the heck?!" Sonic shouted as he finally caught the broom and faced the young Franken Stein's monster "why the heck are you whacking me with a broom!?"

"I thought you were a mutated hedgehog!" Elsa said "and you are one!"

"What? I'm not a mutant!" Sonic said "I'm a Mobian!"

"A what?" Elsa asked.

"I'll tell you later, but can I ask you something?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah" Elsa said "what is it?"

"Me and my friends are far from our homes and it's nighttime, so I was wondering if you would find some compassion in your heart to let us stay here until tomorrow" Sonic said "please? For a bunch of innocent animals?" Sonic started to give the big, sad eyes to the girl, making her feel guilty.

"Alright, but you need to check with the principal first" Elsa said as she stepped aside.

"Yes! Thank you!" Sonic said as his eyes reverted to normal and he gave a thumbs up and turned around.

"How many friends you have with you anyway?" Elsa asked.

"Just a few" Sonic replied "hey guys! We can stay the night!" there were many shouts of joy and happiness, Elsa looked out the door to see the other Sonic Heroes and felt her mind slip, realizing her mistake, Sonic quickly ran past her with his friends following him, making Elsa, Sibella and Phantasm spin around.

"Elsa! What the heck are those things?" Sibella asked as she saw the Sonic Heroes.

"I don't know! Animals?" Elsa asked "what are you guys anyway?" Sonic turned to her and gave her a wink, making her blush a bit.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic said as he gave a thumbs up "and these are my friends!" the other Sonic heroes faced the girls and quickly gathered into one group.

"Tails!" Tails said as he flew up into the air with his twin tails and did a backflip.

"Knuckles!" Knuckles said as he pounded the air.

"Amy!" Amy said as she waved at the girls and winked.

"Cream and Cheese!" Cream said as she hugged Cheese and smiled.

"Big and Fwoggy!" Big said as he held up Froggy on his shoulder.

"Shadow!" Shadow said as he crossed his arms and gave his darkest glare yet.

"Rouge!" Rouge said as she grabbed an emerald from her back and held it in the air.

"Omega!" Omega bellowed as he aimed his arm cannon at the couch and completely obliterated it.

"Vector!" Vector said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Espio!" Espio said as he gave a ninja stance.

"CHARMY!" Charmy shouted with joy and flew around the room.

"Silver!" Silver said as he used his telekinesis to levitate a lamp in the air.

"Blaze!" Blaze said as she created fireballs in her hands, Sonic did a spin dash and landed in front of the heroes, he faced the girls and winked.

"And Sonic!" Sonic said as he gave a thumbs up "and we're…."

"**THE SONIC HEROES!**" they all said together, Elsa, Sibella and Phantasm looked in awe at the sight of these heroes and quickly clapped with excitement.

"Girls? What's going on in here?" Mrs. Grim Wood asked as she entered the room and saw the three girls and the Sonic Heroes, needless to say, Mrs. Grim Wood had not expected a group of animals and one robot in her school and quickly grabbed her broom "shoo! Shoo! All of you!" she then began to sweep at the animals and whacked Knuckles in the face.

"Hey!" he shouted with pain.

"Mrs. Grim Wood wait!" Phantasm said "they're not bad!"

"I shall not have filthy animals in my school!" Mrs. Grim Wood said as she whacked Knuckles again.

"But Winnie's filthy and she stays here" Sibella said with a smirk.

"Girls, now is not the time for jokes!" Mrs. Grim Wood said as she raised her broom to whack Knuckles for the third time… When there was a sudden crash outside, everyone nearly jumped out of their skin at the sound and quickly ran outside, the entire group crowded the porch to see a destroyed vehicle that was now burning while four teenagers and one dog watched the wreckage with disappointment.

"Aw man! I just had this thing hot waxed!" one of the teenagers, the blonde one, said.

"Don't worry Fred, at least the insurance is still covered" the other, the red head, said.

"We can just call a mechanic and he'll tow the mystery machine in the morning" the third, the one with glasses, said.

"Like, yeah" the fourth, the green shirted one, said "like I think I saw a mechanic when we rode into town!"

"Reah!" the dog said, Elsa, Sibella and Phantasm suddenly gasped and quickly remembered these voices, Phantasm gave a squeal of excitement and did a back flip in the air, Shaggy and Scooby suddenly screamed with fear and Scooby jumped onto Shaggy and both shook in fear.

"It's Shaggy and Scooby!" Phantasm said with joy, Shaggy and Scooby suddenly stopped shaking with fear and slowly turned around to see her, Elsa and Sibella and nearly jumped out of their skin but they also became relieved for some reason.

"Like, Phanty? Elsa? Sibella? Is that you three?" Shaggy asked, suddenly happy to see his old friends again.

"Yeah it is!" Phantasm said.

"Hey guys! How's it hanging?" Elsa asked.

"Like, not good" Shaggy said as he and Scooby walked over to them.

* * *

In Revolta's lab, a dark crystalized figure watched the scene from the cauldron and began to chuckle evilly, he quickly waved his hand over the cauldron and the scene faded to the seven chaos emeralds.

"Perfect, all I need is the emeralds and I shall become anew!" the figure said and he laughed evilly…


	2. Chapter 2

The death egg…

The massive spaceship itself was in orbital positional in the vacuum of space as it hovered above earth, from the earth it would bring fear to all who would see it, people would run and hide in the homes until something would come along and destroy it, mostly from Sonic. But this new version was different, if anything even came within twenty inches of it, it's newly built nose cannons would put an end to it.

Inside the station was its creator, Dr. Ivo Robotnik or more simply known as Dr. Eggman…

Dr. Eggman first came to be known to the world when he tried to kidnap innocent animals and use them as batteries for his robots until Sonic put an end to his schemes, but it wasn't enough to stop him. Each time Sonic would defeat him, he would just keep coming back and create more schemes that involved robots, ancient gods, monsters or even aliens! Yet, Sonic still came out on top and he would end up being thrown up in the air and flung across the world and back to his base.

Nonetheless, Eggman was persistent and with his IQ of 300, there have been times where his schemes had almost worked…

Like I said, almost worked.

The man was a large round man with a bald round head that had a pointe nose, eyes covered by glasses, a pair of goggles of which he never used for some reason, and a large bushy mustache. He wore a jacket with metal buttons and white sleeve collars, black pants somehow attached to his many laced shoes with bolts at the heel and white gloves on his hands.

Eggman was busy right now with his latest evil plan to rule all of earth, he was staring at the blueprint screen in his main control room, rewriting whatever needed to fix or what wouldn't follow with his plans and designing his weapon of choice in his image. It wasn't long before he suddenly saw it, the returning egg-carrier had come into view of the death egg and he gave it allow access to return inside the station.

"Ah, I see that the egg-carrier has returned with what I needed" he said as he walked out of the room and down the hallway of his station, along the hallway were open doorways with inventions he had used throughout the years, Chaos Gamma, Badniks, the Egg-Suit and of course, his greatest invention of all… Metal Sonic…

Designed to be better than Sonic, Metal Sonic was the robot that put all others to shame, Metal Sonic was faster, stronger and smarter than Sonic and a quick learned due to his ability to copy the powers of others and he was a killing machine, he would stop at nothing to achieve his ultimate goal of finally defeating and killing Sonic to prove he was the real Sonic…

Yet right now, he was in trouble for trying to throw the doctor off his game and kill him for calling him just a robot, Metal Sonic wasn't a robot to himself!

But still, he was in lockdown…

The doors to the corridor of the egg-carrier landing zone opened with a soft hiss as Eggman walked into the room with his hands behind his back and a smug grin on his face, egg-pawns walked out of the egg-carrier with one holding a seven emeralds in its hands.

"Yes! Excellent work troops! You have retrieved the chaos emeralds!" Eggman said as he greedily grabbed them from the egg-pawn and carried them out of the room, chuckling evilly to himself "now it's time activate my new plan! One that will end Sonic once and for all!" an evil laugh echoed throughout the space station as Eggman walked to his control room, passing by Metal Sonic's chamber…

Not even noticing the robots eyes flicker to live…

* * *

"Like, it's been so long!" Shaggy said as he, Scooby, Fred, Daphne and Velma walked into the school with Sibella, Elsa and Phantasm and the Sonic Heroes, the teenager looked around to see everything in the same way it always was "I missed this old place".

"Reah!" Scooby said.

"Shaggy, you know these girls?" Velma asked.

"Like, do I!" Shaggy said "they're, like, friends of mine and Scoob's! Like, remember when we said that we and Scrappy-"

"Hey! Where is Scrappy?" Elsa asked.

"Like, he's in Vegas" Shaggy said and chuckled "he said he followed his dream of becoming the next Elvis!"

"Cool!" Phantasm said with excitement "I wish I was there with him right now! We would've made a great music duo!"

"Hey, aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?" Sibella asked as she pointed Fred, Daphne and Velma.

"Oh! Like, yeah!" Shaggy said "girls, like, this is Fred, Daphne and Velma! Our friends of Mystery Inc."

"Mystery Inc.?" Phantasm giggled.

"Like, yeah" Shaggy said "we solve mysteries!" while Shaggy was talking to the three girls, Scooby walked towards Shadow and sniffed at his back, the dark hedgehog took notice and looked down at the dog with an annoyed look on his face.

"_Ahem_!" he breathed out, Scooby looked up to see the hedgehog looking at him and nervously chuckled before planting a big lick on his face, Shadow grew furious and… "Chaos… Spears!" he shouted as he shot a wave of chaos spears at Scooby, causing him to scream and flee to hid behind the couch while the spears stuck inside it.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Daphne said as she walked over to Shadow "just who do you think you are?" Shadow looked up at her and gave a dark glare at her.

"Yeah Shads, that wasn't very nice" Sonic said.

"Whatever" Shadow said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Hey girls, like, aren't you going to introduce us to the animals?" Shaggy asked and chuckled.

"Hmm? Animals? Oh that's right!" Sibella said as she walked over to him and pointed at one of the sonic heroes.

"Let us kid" Sonic said.

"Okay" Sibella said.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic said as he gave a thumbs up.

"Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails" Tails said as he gave a salute.

"Knuckles the echidna" Knuckles said.

"Hey! You're the animal that jumped onto the mystery machine earlier!" Fred said.

"_What was your first clue genius_?" Knuckles muttered under his breath.

"If we're done with you, let me introduce myself Knuckles!" Amy said, Knuckles rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch to watch TV, Amy turned to the Mystery Inc. Teens and bowed and lifted the sides of dress like a proper lady "I'm Amy Rose!"

"I'm Cream the rabbit, please to meet all of you!" Cream said as she gave a warm smile to the group.

"I'm Big and this is… Hey, where did Froggy go?" Big said as he lifted up his hands to show Froggy but the frog had hopped off to elsewhere and Big began to search for him "Froggy! Where are you?"

"I'm Vector the crocodile! Leader and founder of Team Chaotix!" Vector said as he grabbed a card from his back and handed it to Fred, showing Team Chaotix's phone number "since you kids solve mysteries, give us a call and see if you're interested in working with us!"

"Um… Thanks" Fred said as he looked at the card, the sound of buzzing suddenly entered Velma's ears and she turned to see Charmy flying next to her with his goofy grin on his face.

"Jinkies! You're one big bee!" Velma said.

"Thank you!" Charmy giggled "I'm Charmy Bee!"

"Espio the chameleon, pleasure to meet all of you" Espio said as he took a bow.

"Rouge the bat, nice to meet you sugar" Rouge said as she flew up to Fred and tickled him under the chin and winked at him, making him blush and go goofy, Daphne instantly became jealous and pouted.

"E-123 Omega, reporting for duty" Omega said as he walked over to the group, scaring Shaggy and Scooby.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy said at the sight of the massive robot.

"I'm Silver, and this is Blaze!" Silver said as he held Blaze close to him, Shadow didn't say anything and tried to ignore the group but Daphne came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Aren't you going to tell us your name?" she asked curiously, Shadow looked up at her and nodded slightly.

"Shadow the hedgehog" Shadow said "I am the ultimate life form".

"Ultimate life form?" Shaggy asked "like, if you're the ultimate life form, can you do all kinds of ultimate stuff?" Shadow face palmed himself in frustration.

"No you idiot!" Shadow said "I can bend time and space, survive the vacuum of space, create chaos spears, and if you ask another dumb question, I'll use my chaos blast on you to vaporize you!" Shaggy nervously gulped and nodded in a very scared fashion.

"Y-Y-Yes sir!" Shaggy said.

"Good" Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"Well, it was nice meeting all of you but we've got to get the mystery machine fixed so that we can home" Fred said as he walked towards the door.

"Hold on Fred, we need a mechanic to fix and the next one is miles from here" Velma said.

"I'll just walk there then" Fred said.

"It's about 300 miles from here" Velma said, making Fred's face drop with disappointment.

"Let me take a look at it" Tails said.

"Like, you sure Tails" Shaggy said "it's pretty banged up!"

"Yeah, and it's pretty late" Sonic said with a yawn "and we all need the sleep! You too little buddy!" Tails gave a yawn and felt his energy drop and sleepiness overcome him.

"You're right, I'll take a look on it in the morning" Tails said "so where do we all sleep?"

"I have some guest rooms down the hall" Mrs. Grim Wood said "follow me please".

"Sure thing!" Sonic said as the Sonic Heroes and Mystery Inc. followed Mrs. Grim Wood, as they walked, Shaggy felt something grasp onto his leg, he suddenly became frightened and looked down to see what it was but suddenly relieved to see what had grabbed it.

It was Winnie and Tanis, both were hugging the same leg and smiling up at Shaggy.

"We knew you would come back!" Winnie said with excitement.

"Like, hey there!" Shaggy said as he bent down to them as the let go of his leg "like, it's been forever!"

"Actually, only a year!" Tanis said, Scooby began to sniff the ground as he walked along with the group, something interesting had caught the attention of both his nose and his stomach, he suddenly didn't notice that he strayed from the group but he didn't care, food was afoot! And if there was food, he was going to get it! But as he progressed, the small decreased and his sense became weaker and weaker disappointing him a bit. He looked up to see where he was and was surprised to see he had actually made it into the gym of the school!

"Raggy? Rred? Raphne? Relma?" he asked as he walked along the gym, he didn't notice the purplish matter trail behind him.

"_My, what do we have here_?" a chilling voice said, Scooby suddenly froze in place and turned around to see the purplish matter taking the form of a four armed witch with a crystalized body.

"RAAAAAAAHHHH!" Scooby screamed as he raced out of the gym and down the hallway and jumping into Fred's arms, shaking and shivering from the experience.

"Scooby? What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Ritch! Ritch!" Scooby cried.

"Rich? Who's Rich?" Sonic asked.

"He must be saying witch!" Velma said as she walked over to him and petted his head "Calm down Scooby, there's no witch".

"I don't know, I'm getting a bad vibe here" Shadow said "something's interfering with my chaos energy".

"Well, I'm too tired to think about it" Amy said "it's been a long day chasing Eggman and getting the chaos emeralds, so can we all just go to bed?" Shadow looked at her with an annoyed look on his face and growled while Amy crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at him.

"Fine…" Shadow said as he walked past the group and looked at them "but I'm not going to spend the night here with all of you" he closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, a light engulfed him and disappeared a second later with Shadow gone, surprising everyone who wasn't familiar with Shadow's abilities.

"Gosh! Where did he go?" Daphne asked.

"Shadow has the ability of Chaos Control, he must've teleported somewhere far from here" Rouge said "just give him some space, he's had a rough day".

"Well, I'm sure your friend will feel better in the morning" Mrs. Grim Wood said as she opened a door to reveal a guest room "make yourselves at home, goodnight everyone".

"Goodnight Mrs. Grim Wood!" Sibella, Elsa, Phantasm, Winnie and Tanis said as they waved goodnight to her.

"Night Mrs. G!" Sonic said "and thanks for the guest room!"

"You're all welcome!" Mrs. Grim Wood said as she walked down the hall, as the girls went to their dorm rooms, the Sonic heroes and Mystery Inc. walked into the guest room to find it impressively large enough for all of them. There were ten bunk beds, four pull up beds from the couches positioned throughout the room, blankets and pillows neatly folded, a large coffee table and a mini fridge.

"Wow, this is neat!" Sonic said "I call top bunk!"

"No way! I do!" Knuckles said, and with those words, the two began to wrestle each other to whoever would win the top bunk, with everyone watching.

"Is this natural?" Velma asked Blaze "because I heard echidnas and hedgehogs aren't natural enemies".

"You don't know the half of it" Blaze said.

"Come on, let's all get some rest for tomorrow" Fred said as he walked over to a bed and lied down on it.

"Yeah, sure" Vector said as he took the bunk above him and lied down on it, with sudden snoring to follow, much to everyone's dismay.

"I call the other top bunk!" Charmy said as he flew up to a top bunk and hid under the covers, his hand popped a second later with a note reading: **OCCUPIED BY CHARMY.**

"It's going to be a long night" Sonic said as he took a bed and lied down on it, it just happened to be below Shag's bed with his leg hanging down, Shaggy suddenly looked down to see the blue blur slowly falling asleep.

"Like, hey Sonic" Shaggy said.

"Yeah dude?" Sonic asked.

"Like, who's Eggman?" Shaggy asked.

"I'll tell ya in the morning" Sonic said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep, while everyone fell asleep, Scooby stayed up with fright as he looked around the room to make sure the same witch from earlier won't appear in the room that night, his eyes suddenly became droopy and he fell asleep in under a second.

* * *

Calloway's military school for boys wasn't all fun and sunshine to what one would think, no! This was a military school for boys to learn about the hardships of life and what to expect if war would break out, the headmaster of the school was very strict about everything there was. Calloway kept his students in straight order in whatever manner was necessary, the only students of the school, however, were five boys and they would sometimes wish for things to ne easier, yet they had the military live.

Tug was the leader of the boys and spoke with military word to show his powerful side, Miguel was the brains and inventor of the group, Jamal was the skill and athletic one, Grunt was somehow a mix of the muscle and stomach and Baxter was the most obedient of the five. The five of them were well trained for anything that would come along… But they wouldn't be prepared for a certain dark hedgehog arriving at their school.

It was a hard day of training for the boys with exercise, running and wrestling and they were practically ready to let their bodies shut down! Tired and sweaty, the boys walked to the shower room while chatting about their daily activities.

"So it's agreed, challenge the girls to a race" Tug said, suggesting a competition for them and the Grim Wood girls, the other boys cheered in response.

"Yeah, let's show them what we're made of!" Grunt said.

"Hang on guys! I left me towel in my room" Baxter said as he rushed back to his room, running down the hallway and quickly ran up to his bedroom door and opened it and was instantly greeted by a blast of freezing cold air "BRR! Who turned on the AC?" he asked as he walked into the room and saw his towel on the bed, he walked over to his bed and seized the towel.

"_Hello, little boy_…" a dark, chilling voice said, scaring the living daylights out of him!

"T-T-Tug? I-I-Is that Y-You?" Baxter asked as he slowly turned around and expected to see Tug… But instead saw a crystalized four armed witch with glowing red eyes and oozing purplish matter coming from beneath its clothing.

"_I am no Tug_…" the witch said "_I am Mephiles, Mephiles the dark!_" Mephiles gave out an evil laugh that made Baxter scream and bolt straight out of the room and run down the hallway until finally bumping into Tug, he looked up to see the boys staring into the bathroom.

"Guys! Guys! There's a witch in my room!" he screeched as he pulled on Tug's shirt to try and move him but to no avail "Tug! Come on!"

"Hang on Baxter, we have a different problem right now" Tug said, confused, Baxter looked past him to see what he was talking about and nearly fainted at what he saw.

Standing in the shower room was a black and red hedgehog, taking a shower and humming a dark song to himself.

"_no more gods... no more graves...are you friend or fiend... no more life... no more death...somewhere in between_" the hedgehog sang to himself.

"I think we should get Calloway" Tug said, not even wanting to know what the heck was going…

* * *

Chapter 3 coming soon…


	3. Chapter 3

His metallic eyes turned on and looked around the room to see his surroundings, not your average everyday cell, considering that his arms and legs were held together with red containment lasers, using his might, the robotic copy broke free of his containment and walked out of the room. Fueled only on anger and revenge, Metal Sonic used his metallic spin dash to break through the closed doors and went down the hallway until he broke through the last door. Eggman quickly spun around from his desk where the chaos emeralds laid, to see Metal Sonic regaining his stance on his legs.

"What the? What are you doing activated!?" Eggman shouted, Metal Sonic didn't respond but instead, aimed his arm cannon at the doctor, scaring the daylights out of him "uh… Gotta go!" with those words, Eggman quickly dashed out of the room through one of the extra escape doors while Metal Sonic destroyed the room and quickly swiped the seven chaos emeralds from the desk, he then flew straight through the ceiling and out into space where he hovered above the death egg, using his blaster one last time, Metal Sonic charged it up to full power and aimed it at the at the top of the death egg.

"DIE!" Metal Sonic shouted as he fired, the blast of energy was so powerful, that when it hit the death egg, it actually exploded into millions of pieces, destroying everything and anything in it, the robotic hedgehog then used his opportunity to extract the energy from the chaos emeralds with extraction ability, the seven emeralds were quickly drained of their energy in a matter of seconds, Metal Sonic aimed his blaster at the world and shot the energy of the emeralds at it and…

* * *

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Shaggy screamed as he bolted upright in bed, he had just experienced the worst nightmare of all, he felt sweat trickling down his face and looked all around, yep, he was still in Grim Wood's but everyone in the room was missing… Until his heard the sound of laughter and cheers outside, Shaggy walked at the window and looked out it to see a sonic boom form in the distance with Sonic running from it.

_If you're strong_

_You can fly_

_You can reach the other side_

_Of the rainbow_

Using his speed, Sonic started to speed up and curl up into a ball and started to go faster.

_It's all right_

_Take a chance_

_Cause there is no circumstance_

_That you can't handle_

_When you use your mind_

Just as he was about to slow down, Sonic uncurled himself from his ball and did a backflip and ran on his feet again, this time, he used his speed boost to increase his natural lighting speed.

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom! (Trouble keeps you running faster)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom! (Save the planet from disaster)_

Suddenly, two Motobugs appeared out of nowhere and charged at Sonic, seeing this, Sonic gave a smirk and jumped up into the air and did a homing attack on the two Motobugs, destroying them and freeing the little animals inside them.

_Through the dark_

_To the light_

_It's a supersonic fight_

_Got to keep it goin'_

As he went faster, Sonic then did a flip in the air and made a victory pose, giving his signature thumbs up as well, he suddenly began to plummet back down to the ground.

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Trouble keeps you running faster)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Save the planet from disaster)_

Just as he was about to go face down on the ground, Tails quickly flew towards him and grabbed him by the arms and swung him around and released him where he landed on the ground safely by using his feet to steady the landing and his hand to land safely on the ground.

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom (Spinning through a world in motion)

Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom!

"Heh, piece of cake" he said to himself after the little experience, Sonic brushed his hands off and his arms while chuckling to himself.

"Wow Sonic! That was amazing!" a familiar voice said, Shaggy looked to the ground to see Daphne, Phantasm and Tanis admiring the blue blur's accomplishment.

"Heh, heh, it was nothing" Sonic said as he brushed his arms off, looking around the ground, Shaggy saw the sonic heroes, his friends and the students getting along. Tails was helping Fred fix the mystery machine, Knuckles was flexing in front of Sibella and Elsa, making them giggle, Amy and Blaze were showing Godzina and Velma pictures, Rouge lifted Goonie up onto Omega's shoulder with the fish monster posing on it while Rouge chuckled, Cream was with Silver, Big, Charmy and Mary making flower crowns and Espio was meditating on a rock. He looked around for Shadow but the dark hedgehog was still gone.

"Like, hey Sonic!" Shaggy shouted, the blue blur diverted his attention from the three girls and looked up to see Shaggy "like, where's Shadow?"

"I don't know! He hasn't been here all day or came back last night!" Sonic replied "he must've went back to South Island!"

"What's south island?" Daphne asked.

"Mine and my friends home island" Sonic said "we usually live there if Eggman's not taking over the world".

"Speaking of this Eggman" Velma said as she walked towards Sonic "who is he?"

"He's an evil scientist that wants mothing more than to rule the world" Sonic said as he turned to her "but me and my friends handle him if he gets too crazy".

"Speaking of Eggman, he hasn't attacked in weeks" Knuckles said "maybe he's finally given up".

"Nah, Eggman would never give up" Amy said "but if it's true, then thank goodness!"

"Maybe we should worry about Eggman later, first we need to know where Shadow is" Rouge said.

"No need to worry" a familiar voice said, everyone suddenly looked to see the familiar dark hedgehog walking towards the group with his signature moody look and crossed arms, Sonic quickly ran up to him and walked besides him.

"Hey Shads, how's it going?" Sonic asked.

"Fine faker" Shadow said "a few students of mine are going to be here in a few seconds, to challenge your friends while I challenge you to our annual race".

"Wait, since when did you have students?" Sonic asked.

"Since last night" Shadow said "remember when I chaos controlled last night? Well I went to a small military school and-".

"Wait, military school?" Sibella asked, realizing what he was talking about "Shadow, you didn't, did you?"

"He did" a familiar voice said, the Grim Wood girls suddenly saw Tug, Grunt, Jamal, Miguel and Baxter walk onto the school grounds and both school students glared at the other.

"Calloway boys…" Sibella said under breathe "hello Roper".

"Salutations Sibella" Tug said.

"Ooh, conflict!" Rouge said "place your bets everyone!"

"Like, hold on!" Shaggy said as he walked outside, now fully dressed, and stood between the two "like, are you're schools still rivals?"

"Pretty much" Sibella said "things haven't changed".

"They would, if you changed your face!" Tug said.

"Why you!" Sibella growled as she turned around and crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air.

"Well faker, it seems as though we have two candidates for our challenge" Shadow said as he looked at Sonic and smirked, the blue blur returned the smirk with a chuckle in advance.

"So that's how you want to play? Fine, let's do it!" Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"Like, I think you two should get ready for the race" Shaggy said to the two students of the rival schools, Sibella and Tug glanced at each other and shot dirty looks before walking away "like, I wish things would change".

"Why you say that?" Knuckles asked "I kinda like things around here as they are".

"You're an idiot" Rouge said.

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted.

* * *

"Like, ladies and gentlemen! Can I have your attention please!" Shaggy said as he stood before everyone that was sitting in a chair, everyone looked at him and paid closed attention "like, the race is about to begin!

"No need to wait, we're here" Sonic said as he, Shadow, Sibella and Tug walked to the starting line.

"We're all ready" Shadow said.

"Like, good!" Shaggy said "like, I want a good clean race and no cheating!"

"You can count on me coach!" Sibella said as she and Sonic kneeled down to the ground with Shadow and Tug doing the same, Shaggy raised a water gun in the air and counted down.

"Like, on your mark, set, go!" he said as he shot it, which unfortunately landed on Vector, Sonic and Sibella and Tug were the first three to get the start at running while Shadow jumped up into the air and curled up into a ball.

"Chaos Control!" he shouted as he disappeared in a blinding white light and reappeared a second later next to Sonic. As everyone watched, Scooby suddenly began to smell something and quickly ran away from his seat, Cream, Tanis and Baxter just happened to see him doing so.

"Scooby! Come back!" Tanis said as the three began to chase after him, Scooby ignored her and continued to run through the swamp, Cream quickly grabbed Tanis, Baxter and Cheese by the hand and flew up into the air with her large ears.

"Mr. Scooby, come back please!" Cream said until they suddenly stopped above him to see him cowering in fear with his paws covering his eyes, curious and confused, the three and Cheese landed next to him.

"What's wrong Scooby?" Baxter asked.

"Rat!" Scooby said as he pointed in front of himself.

"A rat?" Cream asked.

"No, that!" Tanis said as she pointed at Scooby was scared off, the three suddenly saw what had caused great fear to Scooby and screamed and quickly ran back to the others with Scooby behind them….

Sonic and Shadow were side to side as they pushed and kicked each other as they raced through the swamp and ducked or jumped over any branches, rocks and opened pits while Tug was catching up behind Sibella until she transformed into her bat form and started to fly faster than he was.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Tug said.

"Is it?" Sibella said with a smirk, Tug growled at her and started to run faster while Sonic delivered a spin dash to Shadow's right, nearly knocking him off his feet but Shadow chaos controlled in front of him and regained his speed.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Sonic said when his eyes suddenly widened "wow, déjà vu".

"Is it now faker?" Shadow asked as he turned his head behind him and smirked, Sonic shook his head with a glare when his eyes suddenly widened again.

"Shadow! Look out!" Sonic said, Shadow became confused but suddenly looked in front of himself to see what he was talking about, Shadow came to an abrupt halt by skidding his rocket skates on the ground until he stopped… When Sonic, Sibella and Tub crashed into him and fell on top of each other.

"What the heck was that for?" Tug asked as he rubbed his head and looked at Shadow, who now had a look of fear on his face "Sergeant Shadow?"

"Tug… Look… In front… Of… You…" Sibella said between eeps, Tug became confused but only looked in front of him and his blood ran cold with fear.

"They all stopped" Tails said as he looked through pair of binoculars "oh wait, they're running again and… Coming at us?"

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Sonic screamed as he, Shadow, Sibella and Tug ran past everyone.

"Sonic! What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"Mrs. Amy! The world's coming apart!" Cream said as she, Tanis, Baxter and Scooby ran past the group S well.

"The world's what?" Amy asked.

"Zoinks! Like, run!" Shaggy shouted as he ran away from the group, everyone suddenly screamed as well and quickly ran from whatever was happening, Amy quickly saw the event and screamed at the top of her lungs and followed the group.

"Wait for me!" Amy said as a large crack formed into the ground and started to split the world apart, lava gushed from the earth's core and acted like a tidal wave, rock and dirt broke apart from each other as it formed an open crater in the ground.

"Sonic! What's happening?" Tails asked as he flew above his best friend.

"I don't know! Everyone! Get in the school and get to cover!" Sonic said as he ran up to the door of the school and opened the door, everyone quickly ran inside and Sonic followed with slamming the door behind him.

"Everyone remain calm! I know what to do during an earthquake!" Knuckles said.

"Oh forget about that Knux! It's the end of everything!" Vector said as he began to board up the windows and door by grabbing wood, nails and hammer from behind his back.

"We don't wanna die!" Charmy, Cream, Tanis and Baxter cried as tears gushed out of the eyes and created an actual stream that led out of the room.

"Calm down! We aren't going to die!" Blaze said.

"Hey, does anyone else hear screaming?" Fred asked as the sound of screaming became more audible, everyone looked around to see where the screaming was coming from until something crashed through the roof and landed in the room, dust, debris and wood filled the room but the object or person was visible enough for everyone to see. The person seemed to be a middle aged man with a mustache, he was egg shaped with a strange wardrobe and his bead completely bald.

"Dr. Eggman?" Sonic asked.

* * *

In the old abandon castle, Mephiles watched a crystal ball to see all the destruction that was going on and laughed evilly.

"Excellent! My plan is coming together perfectly!" he said "I just need the emeralds and their power, and then I can extract my revenge!"


End file.
